


True Love Remains

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: After a drunken night of sex, Castiel confesses to liking Dean. So they go on a date(With the third wheel Sam of course) and a few weeks into dating, Cas is asking quite strange, he ate over 100 burgers, and well, eating whatever he can get his hands on, and he's quite moody. Is Cas...Pregnant?Well, male angels can reproduce with the ones they love...





	True Love Remains

Third Person POV~  
Dean was just sitting on his bed when there was a knock on his door. He quickly grabbed his gun and slowly walked towards the door. Upon opening it he saw a silhouette quickly put their hands up. 

"Don't Shoot!"  
"Cas???"  
Dean moved away from the door and allowed the angel to walk in. As Cas was walking in he smelled a distinctive scent.  
"Cas...are you...drunk?"  
Cas just completely blew off Deans question and walked into the room. Dean shut the door, locking it he walked up to Cas tilting his head.  
"Castiel...Are you drunk"  
Again, the angel didn't respond. Instead, he started taking off his tie.  
"Um... Cas?"  
Cas completely avoided eye contact with Dean as he removed his trench coat.  
"Castiel, dude, what are you doing."

The angel looked at Dean, and Dean noticed a tear on Castiels cheek. Cas quickly turned away, removing his shirt. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Before Dean can utter a word he saw black coming out of Castiels back. Dean gasped as he realized that his deepest fantasy came to life. He reached a hand out and Cas recoiled.  
"C...can I touch them"  
"...Sure..."  
Dean softly stroked the feathers and Cas let out a soft moan. Dean pulled his hand back.  
"What the fu... Cas...What was that?"  
No answer, Dean touched the wings again, this time tugging alittle. Cas threw his head back and moaned louder. Dean, enjoying the sound, continued to play with the angels feathers, earning lots of moans. He pressed his body against Castiels back and leaned into his ear.  
"I'm so glad Sam is in a separate hotel room....I wanna be the only one hearing your beautiful voice..."  
Cas let out a groan from hearing Deans raspy voice in his ear.   
"Cas...you have no idea what I want to do to you right about now..."

Cas cleared his throat.  
"I...I have some idea...Oh Dean..."  
Dean started grinding against him slightly. Letting out staggered breaths into poor Castiels ear. He stopped suddenly and stepped backward. Cas turned around and tilted his head in a silent as to ask 'what?'  
"I uh... don't want to ov...overstep...I...if you don't li..."

Cas shut him up by kissing him hard, and sloppily. Dean was surprised at first but then started kissing him back. Cas started grinding against Dean and they both let out a moan into the kiss. Dean reached around Cas and roughly pulls on the angels wing. Cas threw his head back and moaned, leaving his neck completely bare for Dean. Dean took this opportunity to attack his neck. Dean licked from his collar bone up to behind his ear, nibbling slightly on his ear lobe, tugging on his wings the whole time. Cas was experiencing euphoria the whole time, and started losing his balance. Dean noticed, while sucking on his neck he led him to the bed. Shoving him onto it, he climbed on top of Cas kissing from his belly button up to his mouth. They laid there kissing eachother with passion and hunger.   
"You're wearing too much..."

Cas muttered into Deans mouth. Dean straddled Cas's hips and sat up, striping himself of his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Climbing off the bed, Dean pulled his pants off, revealing he was not wearing any underwear. Cas started pulling his pants off but he was going to slow for Dean, so Dean grabbed them and ripped them off of his body. Dean climbed back on the bed and stuck two fingers in Cas's mouth.  
"Suck..."

Cas did just that and looked Dean in the eyes while he swirled his tongue around his fingers.  
"Fuck Cas..."

Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiels mouth and placed them on Cas's entrance. Looking at Cas, Dean was silently asking permission, and Cas nodded. Kissing the man beneath him, Dean slowly pushed one finger in. Cas groaned, Dean kissed his neck trying to soothe him. Dean slowly thrust his finger in, soon adding another. Once Cas was comfortable Dean added the last finger. After a moment of thrusting them in he started to separate them. Cas let out a godly moan.   
"Fuck Cas, are you ready?"

"Yessssssss...."  
Dean pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Castiels entrance. He slowly pushed in, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. The tip was barely in and Cas was already begging for more.   
"Please Dean...I need more!"

"Shit..."

Dean started pushing his way in until he was balls deep. After giving Cas a moment to adjust, he slowly started moving. Within seconds Cas was yet again begging for Dean to go faster. Dean complied and Cas started letting out those Godly moans again.  
"Ah...Fuck...Dean... Dont...Stop..."  
Dean whispered in Castiels ear.  
"Oh baby I don't plan to, until I'm done!"

Something about Deans raspy voice and the sensation of being fucked, made Cas cum, but Dean wasn't finished. Dean grabbed Cas's hips and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Grabbing Cas's wings, He pulled them and fucked Cas harder. Cas instantly became erect once more and growled/moaned. This was music to Deans ears, so he continued. Dean leaned down, sucking and biting on the back of Castiels neck.   
"Dean...I'm...close...again..."

"Cum with me baby"  
Dean pounded into him with everything he had and soon they both came at around the same time. Dean collapsed next to Cas and Cas instantly cuddled up to Dean, which Dean gladly allowed. After he caught his breath Cas cleared his throat and spoke softly.  
"Dean...I'm sorry..."

A thousand thoughts passed through Deans head. 'Why is he saying sorry? 'Why did he iniciate this?' 'did he just want sex?' 'does...does he not feel the same way that I do!?' Have I Been Played!?' He collected his thoughts and took a deep breath.  
"Why are you sorry"

"Because I forced myself on you"  
"Wh...what?"

"I know you don't feel the same way about me...I just know that I tried forcing my feelings on you...and I'm so..."  
Dean shut him up by placing a gentle kiss on Castiels mouth.  
"Cas...If I didn't like you...I wouldn't have done that with you...Let alone call you baby and cuddle with you afterwards"  
"Oh..."  
There was silence for a moment before Dean popped the question.  
"So...uh Cas...would you...you know...like to go on a date sometime?"  
"Of course!"  
"Okay..."They kissed for another few moments before settling in for the night. Dean pulled the covers up over both of them and they soon fell asleep.


End file.
